When Two Are One
by Life.is.a.stage.35
Summary: Jade has broken up with Beck again, and this time it seems serious. Beck has been too quiet, too unemotional lately. Will sparks fly between Beck and Tori as she tries to console him? Will be multi-chaptered, each chapter either Tori or Beck. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** When Two Are One

**Author:** ..35

**Summary:** Jade has broken up with Beck again, and this time it seems serious. Beck has been too quiet, too unemotional lately. Will sparks fly between Beck and Tori as she tries to console him? Will be multi-chaptered, each chapter either Tori or Beck. Rated T for moderate language.

**Author's Note: **_Sooooo, I'm back! . Aren't you glad? I recently saw the Worst Couple Episode, and I got this idea. That episode was sooooo sad. T_T I'm not even into Bade, but that episode was heartbreaking. Seriously. Even so, I'm 'gonna obviously use this opportunity to give Bori a shot! X) I'm warning you, dear readers, it's 'gonna take me awhile to update, what with 7 hours of school and 3 hours of homework. But please, review! I love reviews! They serve as motivation, so I definitely do not mind if you give me some constructive criticism. No hate on the pairing though. Please? By the way, the title of the story comes from the song by Atreyu. If you haven't heard it, you should. I doubt you'll like it though. :p Alright, I'm ranting. On with the story!...Oh wait, I forgot to inform you that I am not Dan and I don't own Victorious. You obviously didn't know that, right? *rolls eyes* Okay, now you can read!_

**Chapter 1: Tori's P.O.V.**

Beck had been strangely stoic since his split with Jade. He was indifferent to everything. He was always there, but at the same time, he wasn't. Beck wasn't crying his eyes out like Jade was. He wasn't throwing insults her way like she was. He was being much too quiet about the whole thing. It wasn't like him.

We were all so worried. Robbie was crying all the time. Rex had stopped harassing me. Cat was all always just a flash of red, rushing between Jade and Beck. Andre couldn't write or play anything. I had even lost my usual perkiness.

I was pissed off at both of them. How could Jade dump Beck for something so small after years of dating? How could Beck let Jade walk away after she broke up with him? Why didn't he chase after her like in every bad romance movie? Still, there was a very small part of me that was glad he hadn't followed her.

I had steadily fallen for Beck since the moment we kissed on my second day at Hollywood Arts. It had all felt so real. His smile before the kiss, his hand on my cheek; everything was too realistic. Beck was one fucking amazing actor. Shit, he convinced _everyone_ that kiss was real!

No matter how much I fantasized about Beck and me, I knew it could never happen. Beck and I were friends; nothing more. Only one person made him happy, and that was Jade. I didn't understand it. She treated him like her dog, bossed him around, and got jealous of everyone. As if anyone could catch Beck's attention. Jade was gorgeous! Somehow, they seemed to work. Jade and Beck were that one couple in school that were supposed to be forever, and now they weren't.

I was more than upset on this particular morning. One glance at Beck brought my mood down about 50%. He hadn't been sleeping, he ate very little, he wasn't talking, and what's worse, he didn't care about his classes. Even Psychowitz noticed.

"Good morning, Sunshine! What's with this bright disposition? Cat's got your tongue?", Psychowitz asked sarcastically. From the back of the class came a squeak.

"Me? Why is it always me?", whined Cat to no one in particular. We all ignored her. Beck glared at Psychowitz and he smirked back.

"No? Don't 'wanna talk about it? Okay!", he said with his abnormally loud tone of voice, "Class, today we'll be doing…." I kind of lost track of what Psychowitz was saying once he stopped talking to Beck. I only snapped out of Dream Land when I heard my name.

"Whaaaaaat?", Beck and I questioned in unison, annoyance clear in our tones. Psychowitz rolled his eyes dramatically and glared at us.

"Well, if you two love birds hadn't been daydreaming, you would have heard me say that you'll be writing me a script together. Something angst-y and dramatic….Ooooh! Yes, I loves me some drama!..", he rambled. I quickly gathered my things and quite literally dragged myself over to where Beck was now sitting. He was sitting in a chair, facing the ceiling with a blank expression. I sat quietly and tried to smile.

"Sooooo", I started nervously, "What do you think our script should be about?". He shut his eyes, still facing the ceiling, and clenched his jaw. He then looked down at me wearingly.

"Look Tori. I honestly don't care. Can't we work on this later at my house?", he asked in an annoyed tone. I nodded quickly and said "sure". He looked at me miserably as a tear escaped my eye. _I'm not 'gonna cry. I'm not 'gonna cry._ I hated when people were mad at me. Even though Beck was probably not mad at me, he sounded mad, and that was almost the same. Beck opened his mouth to say something, but closed it before anything came out. He absentmindedly wiped away the trail the lone tear had left behind.

"Sorry", he muttered miserably. I just nodded. I couldn't really say much. I was putting in a lot of effort not to cry, and I was sure I would cry if I said anything.

One and a half hours after school let out, I walked over to Beck's. I kept internally yelling at myself for not suggesting my house instead of the RV. The tightness of the RV was 'gonna make things even more awkward. It was too late now; I was standing in front of his door. I reluctantly knocked on the door. I was surprised at what I saw.

It's insane what an hour and a half can do to a person. Beck's hair was well done, he had showered, his clothes were ironed, his eye bags had slightly subsided, and he was smiling. This was my Beck. The Beck I had grown to love, and had been missing so much.

"Hey there, Tor!", he greeted casually. "Oh, and before you do, please excuse my room and my self's sorry appearance. I fell asleep." I grinned. He looked better now than he had in a week.

"And yet, your hair is as perfect as ever!", I mocked. He smirked.

"What can I say? The look comes naturally.", he responded sarcastically. I threw my stuff on his couch and jumped on his bed. He followed.

"Your bed is surprisingly comfortable for something in an RV.", I complimented. He pretended to be offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?", he accused in a surprisingly well-done imitation of Cat. We laughed for a while, then just lied there.

We lied in his bed for so long without talking that we ended up falling asleep. In my sleep, I turned so that I was facing Beck, then buried my face into his toned chest. I guess my body figured this was all part of some dream. Beck's hands actually ended up somewhere under my shirt, but again, I figured this was all in my head. It didn't click that this was all real until I started waking up. I yawned and stretched, and that's when I bumped into another body.

I'll admit, I'm paranoid of thieves and rapists coming into my bedroom through my window. For a brief second, I forgot where I was. I jumped out of that bed so quickly I ended up waking Beck. He stared at me sleepily and laughed.

"Relax, Vega! It's just me!", he chuckled. I couldn't believe how calm he was. Maybe it had all been a dream. I sighed.

"Beck, please tell me that al this….touching was some dream of mine. It would be much less embarrassing.", I pleaded. He looked at me like I was crazy for five seconds, then he shot out of the bed, wide eyed.

"You-you mean….the me going underneath a shirt….a-and all that rubbing….", he stuttered, looking away for a second. He turned back, and I nodded cautiously. He was blushing so hard, even through his olive skin tone I could see it. I could feel my own face growing hotter and hotter.

"Oh God, Tori….I'm sooooo sorry. I….I must have confused you for….someone else.", he replied after the initial shock. That kind of hurt. He had obviously thought I was Jade. The poor boy must still be suffering pretty badly if she's in his dreams. I assured him it was okay, and reminded him how late it was. He nodded, and we got to work on our script.

I stared off into space and frowned. It had been an hour after our awkward nap, and we had nothing.

"I don't know what to write about!", I complained loudly. "I'm not good at writing angst-y and dramatic stuff! I'm all fluff and romance! What's angst-y and dramatic?" Beck chuckled.

"Typical girl! All you want is happiness!", he accused."My love life at this given moment is pretty angst-y and dramatic….", he added teasingly. Even though he had been playing around, I noticed a dark shadow come over his face for a brief second. I pretended not to see it.

"You seem better though.", I encouraged. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, and waved his hand around his face.

"Things aren't always what they seem. Remember Vega, looks can be deceiving. I could be better.", he admitted. I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I just stayed quiet. I didn't like how awkward things had been getting between Beck and I since "The Breakup". I didn't want to lose his friendship, so I decided I should do something.

"Going all philosophical on me!", I mocked. He laughed a little. I smiled at him for a brief second as an idea came to me.

"Hey Beck, how about you and I go get something to eat tomorrow before we work on the script? Maybe we can get more inspiration outside of our homes." He thought for a second, then smiled.

"Ms. Vega, you've got yourself a deal!", he announced. "We'll go get some tacos right after school." I grinned back. I really needed to get Jade out of his head. For one, it was not getting us anywhere with our project. And two, I hated to see him this way. He was a great friend. He'd helped me plenty of times before, and I would help him as much as I could.

We didn't do much else after making plans for the next day, so I left almost immediately. He decided to drive me home because 10 p.m. was "too late for pretty young ladies to be wandering the streets alone and on foot". I accepted, and hopped into his car. As the car's ignition roared to life, loud rock music blasted through the speakers.

"What is that?', I yelled. I was not a huge fan of loud music, though I put up with it for Beck. He grinned.

"Don't like it? It's one of my favorites. It's Atreyu. Songs called "When Two Are One". It's a catchy tune. Plus, it has a couple of epic riffs throughout the song." I listened. Although it was impossible for me to decipher all of the screaming, I did catch the chorus.

"_Like the rising tide,_

_Beating hearts grow but never die,_

_To simplify,_

_I'll stand by your side,_

_Close my eyes,_

_Hope will never die"._

Story of my life. I've been standing by Beck's side from the moment we met, and I will continue to do so. I close my eyes, 'cause only in my mind will we ever be together. And although I know we will never be, I can't stop myself from hoping.

"Beautiful song, isn't it?", Beck asked excitedly, bringing me back to the present time. I couldn't agree more. It wasn't so much the sound that I liked. It was the words They really hit home.

"Complete and utter eargasm," I agreed and giggled. Beck pretended to be shocked.

"Tori! I would never expect something like that to come out of your mouth!", he exclaimed as he stopped in front of my house. I jumped out of the car quickly.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Vega. I'll pick you up after your last class and we'll drive to El Burrito Loco. It's not like you have anything better to do on a Friday night. You dweeb!', he joked. I rolled my eyes and ventured into my house as he drove off. Oh, I was looking forward to tomorrow too. More than he would ever know.

**Author's Note:**_ Was it really bad. I had written something slightly different, but it was accidently erased. I like the other one better, but I did recover some bits of it. REVIEW! Did ya like it? Oh, and did you like my awesome teenage rebel song? It's terrible, isn't it. Well, I love it, and I thought I'd put it in here to fill up space. So, toodles. Remember, review! Till next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _Soooooo sorry I dragged to update this. I've been swamped with projects at school. This week was particularly hectic. I would looove to concentrate entirely on my writing, but I can't yet. Hopefully in college I'll become an English major or, better yet, general arts major so I can work on all aspects of art. Also, I looked at my other chapter and I was kind of upset with the grammar and spelling mistakes. ._. I'm sorry if that bothered some of you. That's what I get for working on this during work. . Hopefully this is better. Quick warning: it's a little repetitive at the beginning from Chapter Uno. I like for my readers to see what goes on in the head of both my main stars. Be patient, it will eventually get to newer stuff. And just so you know, I don't own Victorious or any of the characters. Although it'd be pretty cool if I did. So what are you waiting for? Go on, read!_

**Chapter 2: Beck's P.O.V.**

The moment I realized I needed to change my attitude was when I'd practically made Tori cry. It clicked for the first time in my head that I was actually bringing other people into my shit. Especially Tori.

Out of all my friends, Tori was the one who seemed the most disoriented. Sure, she was trying her hardest to keep everyone happy, but she was visibly worn out.

It was typical of Tori to keep trying. That girl was as stubborn as a mule. So anyway, from that moment on I decided Jade was _not_ getting to me anymore. It was bad enough that I'd spent half of my relationship with her as her own personal slave. Now that we were no longer together, she was _still_ making mine and my friends' lives a living hell. This stopped now.

I arrived at my RV and glanced at myself in the mirror for the first time in a week. I winced. Oh God, I looked….like Sinjin! My hair was a gross, mangled mess. My clothes were mismatched and I hadn't even bothered to ask Consuela to iron them for me. My face was indescribable. I practically ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower, blow-dried my hair, styled it, and ended up falling asleep.

An hour or so later, I heard light banging on my window. _Shit, it's Tori!_ I had completely forgotten she was coming. I threw out some loose pieces of trash that were scattered across my floor, then caught myself.

_Wait, why the hell am I cleaning up for Tori? It's just Tori. She won't give a damn what condition the RV is in. _I ran to the door before I could fuss anymore. Jeez, I was starting to sound like a _girl_.

I opened the door and gave her my usual cool smile as I welcomed her in. This is where great acting skills come in handy. It was practically impossible for her to detect that just moments ago I'd been ridiculously flustered. Only Jade would have seen through that smile.

_Stop thinking about her!_ I was internally yelling at myself, and then felt stupid for listening to the voices my mind produced. Soon, I'd be walking around with a puppet in order to excuse all this self-bickering.

Tori and I joked around for a while, and then we fell asleep on my bed. Which was perfectly okay….'cause we were friends. Friends could do that. I had been in the middle of a particularly steamy dream when Tori shot out of the bed.

She looked horrified, like she'd just felt something crawl on her. She sighed shakily.

"Beck, tell me all that touching was some dream of mine. It'd be much less embarrassing." she breathed. It took me a moment to understanding what she was saying. Suddenly, it hit me.

I blubbered lie after lie about how I thought she was someone else. But, truth be told, the reason I'd I got so nervous was because I'd been dreaming about _her_. Fantasizing about Tori was one thing, but actually groping her in my sleep was a completely different thing.

It was kind of embarrassing how many times I had dreamed about Tori unconsciously. She was a great looking girl; there was no denying it. But there was so much more to her. She was smart, talented, and her personality clicked with mine perfectly. Still, we were such great friends that it didn't seem right.

After a few moments of awkwardness, Tori mentioned that we should start working on our script for Sikowitz. That proved to be quite a challenge, so after an hour and some of thinking up a blank, we made plans to meet up and eat right after school, and so I drive her home.

This had all taken place the day before, and now I stood by my car, waiting impatiently. _That is sooo not cool_, my internal voice mocked, and I made a face. God, what the hell was I so worked up about? I was eating with Tori. My _friend_ Tori. I was looking more like a possessive husband than a friend.

After maybe a minute more of standing, the girl in question appeared, looking like she was expecting a string of questions. Oh, and I had plenty of questions. But being a creep and asking her where she'd been was not cool. It wasn't very Beck.

"Beck, I'm sooo sorry! Cat managed to get a piece of string tangled in her hair, and it took Robbie, Andre, and me literally fifteen minutes to get it out.", she babbled, looking dumbfounded.

"Leave it to Cat to like string. We should buy a laser. Maybe she'll follow it around like a true kitty," I added sarcastically and rolled my eyes. Tori smiled and elbowed me as she sat in the passenger seat.

We sat in comfortable silence for around ten minutes until we arrived at El Burrito Loco. The place was relatively empty. An old couple chatted happily at a table by the windows, and a man dressed in an ugly, cheap suit munched on a torta by the counter as he attempted to flirt with a clearly disgusted waitress. She saw us come in, and used it as chance to escape the man.

"Hi! I'm Sandra. Let me get you two a table", she chirped. Obviously we didn't really need help finding a free table, but I followed her. She ushered us to a table to the left of the couple, gave us our menus, and rushed off.

"What should we get?", I questioned Tori. She shrugged her shoulders helplessly and looked at me for help.

"I've never been here. You pick something", she responded. I glared at her.

"No, you're the girl. Pick." I ordered. Tori rolled her eyes and returned my glare.

"Really Beck? Really? You're such a baby!", she scolded. "I guess we can have some enchiladas then."

The waitress came back to get our order almost as soon as Tori had decided what to get. She smiled at me brightly.

"Is that all you'll need, sir?", she asked politely. I grinned at her and nodded. She walked away, giving me one last glance.

"Oh my God Beck, can't you be less attractive for five seconds?", Tori questioned me, kind of annoyed.

"Ms. Vega, I know not what you speak of!", I answered innocently. She stuck her hands out in frustration.

"That lady totally tried to flirt with you!", she whispered angrily. "Did you see how she kept smiling at you? And she completely ignored my existence!"

I watched Tori ramble, amused. When Tori was frustrated, he arms waved around frantically and she would pout. It was kind of cute….I mean, like little kid type of cute….not cute like a crush cute….that would be weird. I shook my head and played it cool.

"Stop it, don't flatter me," I replied calmly. "She wasn't ignoring you. You're too pretty to be ignored."

I practically chocked on nothing when I realized what I had just said. I called Tori pretty….out loud. She was blushing so hard, and she was pulling on her hair. Luckily, Sandra the waitress came to save the day.

"Okay, here's your enchilada platter, a Pepsi for the miss, and coffee for you, Mister.", she recited to me. I nodded.

"I'll be right by the counter if there's anything else you need", Sandra the waitress reminded me as she smiled. She hadn't stopped smiling since we walked into the restaurant. She looked over at Tori dismissively, and then winked at me as she walked away. Tori followed her with her eyes, and then turned to me, infuriated.

"Beck! What'd I tell you! She's flirting! She's a pedophile! She's in her 20's and she's flirting with a 16-year-old!", she squeaked. Her voiced kept getting higher and higher. I laughed.

"Tori, eat your food.", I ordered in between mouthfuls of enchilada. "I think you're getting delusional. You're starting to sound like Jade." It was meant to be a joke, but Tori took it seriously. Her pretty brown eyes grew wide.

"Holy shit, I do, don't I?", she asked, incredulous. She shook her head and stabbed an enchilada viciously. I laughed all throughout our lunch, as she continued to curse under her breath.

The old couple got up several minutes later and walked toward us. The old woman grinned, and kept looking between Tori and me.

"It's very refreshing to see a young couple that isn't constantly preoccupied with sucking each other's faces off.', she giggled nonchalantly. I stared at Tori as the color rose to her cheeks again. I had a feeling I was doing the same.

"Oh no, (giggle). You see ma'am, (giggle) we're just good friends (giggle).", Tori tried to explain nervously. I was surprised at how it kind of hurt when Tori said "just good friends". She was right. We were just friends. Very close, opposite sex friends. But still, just friends. Either way, I didn't like Tori that way….right? The old man chuckled, bringing me out of my confusion momentarily.

"We just assumed you were dating, what with all the cutesy bickering, her mini jealous rant, and all the playing around."

Tori was practically yanking the hair out of her head. I had never seen her this nervous.

"I wasn't jealous. I was just pointing out the obvious.", she assured him defensively. The pair gave each other knowing glances and walked out.

"We should go too", I informed a still stunned Tori. "C'mon, Tor. Don't feel bad. It's just old people mumbo jumbo." She nodded absentmindedly and ran off to pay our lunch before I knew what she was doing.

"Hey! The gentleman is supposed to pay!", I reminded her upon her return. She looked at me with a blank expression for a few moments, but then she smiled.

"Dude, not to worry. I got you this time', she said in her man voice.

"I really do enjoy your petty attempts at manliness", I said, trying to sound serious. She smiled at me goofily.

"Oh, shut it! At least I'm trying", she grunted, pretending to sound mad. That's when I did something kind of weird. I hugged her….but in a not so friendly way. I wrapped my arms around her waist and let my chin rest on her head. She turned her head to look at me and opened her mouth to speak, but that's when Sandra the waitress returned. I impulsively held on to Tori tighter.

"….Oh!", chocked the surprised waitress. "Ahem, well you two have fun. Come back soon". She walked away stiffly, and I ran out of the restaurant, still holding Tori. I quickly let go of her and she eyed me skeptically.

"Why'd you do that?", she questioned, her eyebrows arched and her hands on her hips. I had the sudden urge to kiss her like I did with Jade when she was mad, but I stopped myself.

_God dammit Oliver! What's been up with you lately?_ I was confused. Tori was my friend. So why all the embarrassing thoughts? I smiled at Tori brightly, and as always, I was ever so smooth.

"You said she was flirting. I just pretended you were my….girlfriend for five seconds so she would leave me alone", I answered matter-of-factly. I kind of stuttered on the word girlfriend, Tori didn't notice. She gave me a look that implied I was a liar, and then let it go.

"Fiiine. Let's go to my house. We still have work to do." She took my hand and dragged me towards my car. We jumped in drove over to her house. It was better this way. All these thoughts would suffocate me in the RV. Then who knows what I would do to Tori.

Her house was empty, and I was relieved. Tori's dad would always look at me like I was going to hurt her. Which I would never do. I loved her too much….er, like a sister, that is. We sat in her long couch and looked at each other.

"Let's just write this. I am a boy who was just dumped on his ass by his girlfriend…." I was briefly interrupted by Tori.

"Well, you kind of were dumped on your ass by your girlfriend", she smirked. I shook my head and ignored the comment.

"That's where you come in, my pretty", I started. "You will play a new girl who's desperately in love with me and tries to heal my heart." I would never admit to this, but I kind of thought this idea up so I could kiss Tori.

I didn't like het (too much) in the girlfriend way, but the only way to make sure I wasn't just lying to myself would be to make a move on her. And I could never ask Tori to kiss me to prove to myself that I didn't like her. So this worked perfectly.

Tori looked at me like I had just grown a third head. Before she could say anything, I got off her couch and ran to the door.

"Great! I'll bring you the script tomorrow so you can revise it. Bye!", I yelled excitedly as I closed the door on a frozen Tori. I was 'gonna get yelled at tomorrow, big time. But this script was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note: So, what'd ya think? I know, a ton of dialogue but still. I've noticed two things about my writing today:**

**I can't read my own writing, much the same way I can't take compliments but I do wonders with insults, Strange.**

**My characters are super sarcastic. That's the way I am too, so I guess it comes out that way on my characters.**

**Guys, remember to review. You don't know how happy I get when I see a new review. They inspire me sooo much! That's it, hope you enjoyed this! Oh, and also, I'll try to update mostly on Tuesdays. It's kind of my less stressful day. On the calm weeks, I'll try to get a chapter in on Saturdays. Till next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_I got to work on this almost as soon as I published Chapter Dos. (Heehee, why not teach you non-Spanish speakers some Spanish while I'm at it?) I'm really psyched about the love this story's getting. Hopefully this chapter lives up to the expectations of you crazy kids. Just so you know, this chapter won't be centered entirely on Beck and Tori. I'm gonna bring Trina and Cat into the mix. As always, I am not Dan nor do I own any of the characters from the show. I don't think anyone could ever confuse me for Dan. I'm too short….and a girl. Alrightey then, you can read now. Enjoy!_

**Capítulo Tres (a.k.a. Chapter Three :p) Tori's P.O.V.**

I went to sleep late that night. I was extremely shaken up with just about everything that had happened that day. Beck had been acting….almost flirty. I went on a jealous rage that even that older couple noticed. I should not have acted that way. If I could contain all the green envy when he was dating Jade, who he actually cared about, why shouldn't I be able to control it during an unsuccessful attempt at flirtation from a waitress he didn't know?

I finally decided to get out of bed at around noon. I didn't really bother to take a shower. It was Saturday; I wasn't going anywhere important. As of matter of fact, I'd probably spend my Saturday watching reruns of Full House with Trina.

I stumbled down the stairs sleepily, and walked into the living room. Trina was sprawled out on our big couch, surrounded by about 50 different colors of nail polish. Scratch out the reruns with Trina. She was going out.

"Tori! Help me pick out a color! I'm going on a date with Derrick Rogers!" she hollered at me. I jumped a little. I was clearly half asleep, and Trina still had the nerve to yell at me?

"You mean the kid you chased around the cafeteria as he yelled, "don't talk to me" in a terrorized frenzy?" I retaliated, annoyed. She shot me a cocky grin and nodded.

"All that running paid off! He told me he'd go on one date with me if I never talked to him again. Plus, that gave my thighs a workout," she informed me, like this was something to be proud of. I stared at my sister in disgust. Only she would find this kind of yes appealing.

"Whatever. What are you 'gonna wear?" I asked. I decided that even though Trina was an idiot and this date of hers was a fake, it would distract me from the nagging thoughts in my head if I helped her out.

"Well, I'm borrowing your glittery purple top, and paring that with some black jeans. I'll probably use the black stilettos I bought last weekend," she mentioned. I didn't even bother to tell her that I'd never given her permission to wear my shirt. She'd guilt me into lending it to her one way or another.

"Here. Just use this one," I muttered, handing her a bottle filled with a shimmery purple. She squinted at it, turned it this way and that, stared at it in the light, and after what seemed like five minutes of inspection, she smiled in satisfaction.

"Yepp. This is perfect! Maybe you're not as useless as I thought!" she said happily. I watched her scamper around the house in complete joy until five, when Derrick arrived. I opened the door as Trina ran up the stairs to make a "grand entrance". He stared at me in confusion.

"You're kidding. _You're_ related to Trina? See, why couldn't I have gone on a date with you?" he questioned desperately.

"Come in, Derrick. You'll loooove what Trina's done just for you," I told him sarcastically. He walked over to our couch and sat timidly. He looked terrified.

"I don't think I really 'wanna know," he remarked. I felt bad for him. He seemed nice enough; what wrong could he have done to end up with Trina? As I pondered this, I noticed for the first time that I had never seen this kid before. He was a senior apparently, so that should make him beyond popular. Yet for some reason, up until Wednesday when Trina harassed him, I hadn't even heard his name being mentioned.

"Are all the girls in this school as bezerk as your sister is? I haven't met many yet because I moved here a week ago, but if they're anything like Trina, I rather not," he added. _He answered my question before I even managed to ask it!_

"Oh no, most girls at Hollywood Arts are relatively normal, aside from their amazing talents. The only ones you should really worry about are Trina, my friend Cat, who's a little oversensitive, and Jade, who carries around scissors," I joked. He looked at me with shock.

"Jeez, I love it here already," He chuckled humorlessly as Trina finally came down the stairs. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw my sister's ridiculous bow and over-the-top makeup. She looked like a clown.

"Pray for me!" he whispered to me. I looked at him one last time with pity as he was dragged out of my house by Trina. I could hear her babbling as they made their way to his car.

I sat quietly and watched something on TV, but it could have been an infomercial for all I knew, because I wasn't really paying attention. I was super confused. Yesterday, my face went through about 30 different shades of red. I blushed almost nonstop, and then Beck held me for a good while as he talked to the waitress. I was panicking the whole time. _What is he doing? Why is he doing this? What's my name again? Is it getting hot in here, or is that just me?_ I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the doorbell.

It rang a second time, and I jumped. I'd been doing a lot of jumping lately. I was always on the moon. I walked to the door and saw no one. Then I felt something tickle my leg.

I screamed loudly and backed toward my house. I stared down at a giggling Cat, her red hair in a cute little braid. I closed my eyes as I tried to catch my breath.

"Cat, what are you doing here? You scared me!" I asked angrily. I made sure not to swear. Swear words always made Cat feel bad. She flashed me a grin and walked into my house.

"Where's Beck?" she asked and raised her eyebrows knowingly. I looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean? He's at his house, I think. Oh, well he did say he'd be coming over later, but I'm not sure…." I mumbled to no one in particular. Cat nodded, like she knew all this already.

"Are you two 'gonna go on another date?", she asked, frustrated. I stared at Cat with my mouth open. What was she talking about? She giggled again.

"Don't lie to me! Robbie and I saw you two at that taco place from the other day. We saw Beck holding you!" she exclaimed. She was really giggly and she started playing with my hair.

I tried not to smile at the thought of Beck and me and dating as I shook my head. I explained to Cat that he was only doing it because the waitress had been flirting with him. She pouted and looked about ready to cry.

"Phooey! Beck shouldn't play around like that. Jade's already moving on, so why can't you and he live happily ever after already? We all know you two are meant to be," she chanted as she skipped in circles around my living room. Jade was dating again? Who could Jade possibly be dating? Who would _want_ to date Jade? It's not that Jade wasn't pretty; she was. But almost everyone was scared of her. I snapped out of my thoughts when something crashed.

I turned toward the kitchen, where Cat was holding the handle of a pitcher of pink lemonade. She was literally holding only the handle. The rest of the pitcher lay in pieces on my counter, over a puddle of pink. She looked at me, then at the mess.

"Hahaha. Funny story. I was getting some lemonade while you daydreamed, but then I saw a spider crawling on your table, so I let the pitcher go. Good news though; the spider drowned!" she chirped. I sighed. I'm starting to think that the reason my parents aren't home on weekends is so that they don't have to see my friends. I went to find a rag to clean my counter as Cat settled on my couch. I couldn't find any in the kitchen, so I went to take one from the upstairs bathroom.

When I came back, Cat was blasting questions at Beck and he was staring at her in confusion. I rushed to them and tried to calm Cat down. She protested, but finally got herself off of Beck.

"Cat! What are you doing to Beck?" I questioned. She looked at me like I had asked a question with such an obvious answer.

"I'm asking him when the two of you are going on another date. He's not answering me, though," she replied calmly. Beck's eyes had grown wide and he looked from Cat to me and back. I opened my mouth to tell Cat again that nothing was going on between Beck and me. That we were just friends. Nothing but a squeak emerged from my throat. Beck cleared his throat loudly.

"What are you talking about, Cat?" he asked her. I stood there, frozen. I couldn't believe Cat had really just told him that. I wanted to run away, but where was I supposed to go?

Cat sighed deeply and proceeded to tell Beck that she and Robbie had seen us together at El Burrito Loco under promising circumstances. Beck sat there listening to her with furrowed eyebrows. God, he looked so cute when he did that! _And those kinds of thoughts are exactly what got you into this situation_, I reminded myself. Cat had finally finished speaking and was once again smiley.

"Um….Cat….how do I say this? Tori and I….we're just friends. What you saw….that wasn't what it looked like," He was talking to Cat, but he looked at me the whole time. It looked like he was trying to dare me to say the opposite, but that was probably just me.

Cat got up, an eyed us both skeptically. "I don't know why you guys are hiding this from me, but I'm glad that you're both happy. It's been a while since I've seen either of you smile," she smiled at us warmly as she closed my front door.

Beck and I stood there quietly for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't know what to say. How do you respond to something as awkward as what had just happened. I looked around my house; I looked at anything other than him. I couldn't look at him. I was too nervous. Wait, but why should I be nervous? It's Cat that was in the wrong!

"Did you bring the script?" I asked Beck, trying to sound normal. I'm sure he could hear the unevenness of my voice.

"Of course. How about you read it while I clean up the mess in the kitchen? This reeks of Cat", he mumbled as he walked towards my kitchen. I sat on my couch comfortably and read through the script. _This is actually pretty good!_ I hadn't expected something so good from him in one day, so this was surprising.

"How did you come up with this on such short notice?" I asked Beck incredulously. He was in the kitchen, his sleeves rolled up, cleaning up the pink lemonade. I imagined this is what he would look like on a weekend as he looked after his kids. When he was married._ You are pathetic_, I told myself lamentably.

"Eh. I just kind of had this idea in my head for a while. Did you finish it?" he questioned me absentmindedly. I hadn't, so I finished reading.

Something caught in my throat as I read the last page of the script. I started coughing ceaselessly, and Beck rushed to me. He patted my back lightly, and I finally stopped chocking.

"What the hell was that? I was worried for a second there," Beck said. I completely ignored his question. My mind was buzzing.

I stared at him for a minute, the asked, "So, we have to kiss at the end?" I squeaked. I couldn't believe myself. I was acting like a kid. I had kissed him before while acting. This wasn't going to be real anyway. What was I so worried about.

He grinned at me, eyes sparkling. "Yepp. It'll be fun!" he kidded. I stared at him. I couldn't understand why this wasn't a problem to him. It didn't bother him for a second that he would be kissing me? _Of course it doesn't bother him. He's an actor._

"I don't think I can do that," I confessed. My throat felt dry. Beck was staring at me, his eyes still gleaming brightly. Jeez, couldn't he stop looking at me like that? It made me nervous. My insides were turning. He was sitting right next to me. I mean, _right_ next to me. He laughed at me casually, and wagged his eyebrows._ Why does everything he does have to be so sexy?_

He got even closer to me, to the point where I could feel his breath on my skin. I was itching to close the distance, or move farther away, but I couldn't move. He smirked down at my lips and whispered, "then why don't we start practicing?"

And that's when he kissed me.

**Author's Note:**_ God, I enjoyed writing this! I really, truly did! Hopefully you guys like it as much as I did. By the way "me encanta" or "me gusta" me "I like this" in Spanish (hint, hint). Remember, keep reviewing! I'm almost at 20! That's more than I ever expected to get! Thanks guys. _

_-Ana! ^.^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _I was 'gonna be a troll and let you guys suffer for a week with that cliffy ending, but then I remembered that I am a great person and I would personally hate it so much if someone left me with a cliffy ending for so long. :p I wrote this all during work, so do excuse any silly mistakes you may find. I'm trying to decide whether or not I want to make Derrick a central character, so let me know in your reviews what you think. Gosh, you guys are so lucky I don't have a tendency for writer's block! __ I know exactly where I want this to go. Of course, I am not Dan and I don't own the characters of Victorious. Dan is about 50 times funnier than me. I hope you like this!_

**Chapter Four: Beck's P.O.V.**

I don't really know what came over me at that moment. Tori looked so helpless, like she couldn't find anywhere to run. Something about that terrified bunny look both gave me the urge to protect her and turned me on more than it should have.

I wasn't used to those looks of fear. Jade had never been a big fan of protection. She's a "leave me alone; I got it" person, and it's great that she's not totally helpless, but it can get annoying.

Tori didn't like getting help either, but if she really needed it, she would accept it. I liked that about her. She was stubborn, but not stupid.

So anyway, when I saw the nervousness in Tori's face, I kind of lost it and threw myself at her. I kissed her with such force that I ended up pushing her down onto her couch.

I enjoyed that kiss for as long as I could. We were "practicing", but my carnal thoughts made that kiss more intense than it should have been.

My common sense told me that this was no longer a believable fake kiss, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. She was so different than Jade, and I loved it.

Kisses with Jade were always rough and sloppy because Jade wasn't fond of romantic, passionate kisses. But this, this was not what I had thought it would feel like. Even though the kiss had been rather forceful, Tori seemed to possess a gentleness unheard of when with Jade. God, and she was so soft! I wrapped my arms around her for the sake of enjoying the feel of her body against mine a little more.

As I did that, her hands pushed urgently on my chest. I reluctantly got off of her. He face was flushed and she was taking in huge breaths of air. I realized for the first time how far into the couch I had buried her.

"Beck-your damn-fake kiss-almost killed me! I was-suffocating!" she cursed at me in between breaths.

She thought it was fake? I mean, I knew I had told her it was fake, but I thought for sure that how long it was prolonged for would have given her the hint that maybe it wasn't so fake. I chuckled towards a still wheezing Tori.

"Hey, the kisses in novels are always more passionate than they should be," I reasoned. It was a dumb excuse, but Tori seemed to buy it.

Tori glared at me as she finally got her breathing back to normal. I again felt the urge to kiss her. _God dammit Oliver. If literally every look she gives you is attractive to you, there's definitely something wrong with you. Maybe a little bit of the love bug?_

"Sikowitz would give us detention for PDA if we fake-kissed like that on his stage!" Tori joked good-naturedly. The sad thing was, she was probably right. That kiss was too much. Jade and I hadn't kissed liked that way since Tori joined Hollywood Arts. We did do a whole lot more fighting though….

"Fine. But we have to keep practicing that kiss. Your technique was absolutely atrocious!" I remarked as a grin formed on my lips. That couldn't be farther from the truth, but Tori didn't have to know how magnificent she truly was.

Tori blushed and anxiously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Shut up! You caught me off guard!", she hissed, but with no venom in her words and hints of a smile.

I smiled to myself. If she kissed like that off guard, how would she kiss if she had seen it coming? I tried to imagine it in my head, but was incapable of understanding how her kisses could possibly be better.

We practiced until around nine, because that's when her parents came home. We had practiced the kissing scene for about 80% of the time I spent at her house, and I was not about to kiss Tori in front of her father, fake or otherwise.

Not that I was complaining. Truth be told, even though those kisses were fake, I enjoyed them immensely. Tori was not what I had remembered from our improve. _But that kiss really had been fake_, a voiced in my head reminded me persistently.

_So are these_, I protested back, but the voice's silence gave me the sensation that he wasn't buying it. I wasn't sure _I_ was buying it either. Tori seemed to be the only one oblivious to my strange, and rather confusing feelings for her.

I greeted both of her parents amicably with a smile and a wave. Her father eyed me menacingly, but Mrs. Vega beamed. I figured that Tori had gotten her smile from her mother. Just like Tori's, Holly Vega's smile seemed to brighten up a room.

"Beck! It's just you today? Well, that's strange! Usually you guys come in packs!" Mrs. Vega exclaimed, an intent look on her eyes as she smiled at her younger daughter brightly.

"We were working on our script for Sikowitz", Tori explained. She was giving her mother a hard look. Had I missed something? Tori's mom smiled innocently.

"I'm just saying," she replied in surrender, through giggles. Besides me, Tori sighed and rested her head on the couch. David Vega was still scowling at me from the kitchen. Mrs. Vega gave him a disapproving look and she shook her head.

"Oh stop it, David! Be more civil! What are you going to if Beck joins the family one day? Tori and Beck could get into fights because of you!" she scolded her husband, looking completely serious about what she was saying.

"Moooooom!" Tori whined, he face now the ruby red color of Cat's hair. "I think it's time for you to go", she whispered as she took my hand and nudged me to get off of the couch.

I was reluctant to leave. I was rather enjoying her mom's comments. Not only were they funny; they also didn't sound half bad….Well, as long as I married Tori, Trina would be a completely different story.

After looking at Tori's mortified, pleading look, I decided to leave. _Sheesh Beck, your turning into such a whipped wimp. You can't let her looks make you give in!_

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Vega!" I yelled as Tori pulled me out her large front door. In the distance I could hear Mrs. Vega yell, "Bye honey! Come back soon!". Tori walked me to my car quietly. Even though it was dark out, her whole body seemed to glow, and her eyes glittered. She smiled apologetically as I opened my car door.

"I'm so sorry about my mom's remarks. She reads _way_ too much romance", she mumbled, shaking her head. I smirked at her and brought her into an embrace. That was probably my favorite part about the whole day. Don't get me wrong; all the fake-kissing was great. But this was the only real, tender moment Tori and I had ever shared.

As I pulled her away from me, I whispered into her hair, "Don't worry. I'm not offended. It was kind of funny seeing you all worked up. Either way, I don't really think joining the Vega family would be so bad".

I winked at her as I closed my car door. She was staring at me with such a confused look on her face, but there wasn't much I could do to help. I was pretty flustered myself. I'm not really sure, but as I was about to turn to get off her street, I thought I saw Tori smile before she turned back towards her house.

I didn't bother to turn on my radio while I drove to the RV. I actually hadn't even noticed it wasn't on until I got back. I was devoting too much time to my thoughts recently. Everything seemed to happen in a blur.

I threw myself on my bed. It still smelled like Tori's perfume from when we had accidently fallen asleep together. I threw my arms out in frustration. I was frazzled. I had to talk to someone. Anyone. Except for Tori and Jade. No explanation really needed.

I grabbed my phone and scanned my contact list. I decided on Andre. He was the most reliable of all our friends, and he always gave good advice. I dialed his number and eagerly waited for his answer.

_Get a hold of yourself, Beck! You're Mr. Suave, Mr. Smooth, Mr. Blasé! Be yourself again!_

After the third ring, Andre finally picked up. I could hear his grandmother's delusional screaming in the background, but decided not to comment. It was better not to know what was wrong with her.

"Yo! Beck! What's up man?" Andre answered enthusiastically.

"Hey Andre. Listen, I was just wondering if you could swing by the RV early tomorrow morning. I have to talk to someone about something serious," I replied in a relieved tone. Just telling him that I had to talk to him made the weight on my shoulders a little more bearable.

"Is it that serious?" he asked in concern. His voice was muffled for a moment as he yelled something to his grandmother.

"I'm not really sure. It could be. Well, it's kind of more of a teenage crisis, but still," I continued when he returned to the line.

"Alright man. I'll come by as early as I can. Stay cool," he said before I heard the click that signaled the end of our phone call.

I wrapped myself in the old blanket I refused to throw out and quickly fell asleep. Like anyone could have predicted, I dreamt of Tori.

I was awakened at 6 in the morning by the sound of a trumpet playing outside. Andre was at my door, grinning wildly.

"You're an ass hole. A simple phone call would have been much more welcomed, not to mentioned civilized," I grumbled in annoyance. He patted me in the back.

"Maybe. But that wouldn't have been very like me, not would it?" he teased. He walked over to a chair and I sat on my bed. "So, what's been on your mind lately? It's not like you to be so thoughtful," Andre continued, his tone now serious.

I didn't know how to start. I knew Andre and Tori were best friends, so this could be weird for him. I sighed and decided to just let everything out.

"Sooooo, I've been a feeling a little weird lately. I've been really nervous around Tori, I've been talking to myself, and I had a couple of….strange dreams about her," I began, eyeing Andre for any signs of emotion. When I saw none, I continued. "Then yesterday, I kissed her. I played it off like it was just practice for our script for Sikowitz, but I don't really think it was just that".

Andre looked at me for a moment, then he gave me a goofy grin. "You like Tori! I knew it! I always thought you two had some weird sort of tension, and it turns out it's actually all sexual tension! You two would make a great pair," he blabbered excitedly.

"You really think I have a thing for Tori?" I asked doubtfully. I was starting to blush from his comment about sexual frustration. He seemed pretty on target with that one.

Andre gave me a "seriously?" look. "Are you kidding me? There's a reason for Jade's hostility towards Tori. You've been different since she came along. I sensed there was some kind of attraction between you two, and I think Jade did too. Actually, I think you and Tori are the only ones who _didn't_ notice. Plus, you've done things for her that I don't think you would even do for Jade. You kept her around even when Jade thoroughly rejected the idea of your friendship. I don't think I've ever seen you so set on having someone be your friend against Jade's opposition," he lectured me.

He left soon after. I sat around for an hour thinking about what Andre had said. According to him, she liked me too, but the idea of being a home wrecker wasn't too intriguing. Even if she didn't like me back, what did I have to lose? After debating the pros and cons of the situation, I figured that giving a relationship with Tori a shot was much more inviting than a possible rejection. I texted Tori in a hurry.

_Hey Tor, can you come over like, right now? I need to talk to you urgently. –B_

_ You okay? It isn't something serious, is it? :/ - T_

_ I'm fine. I just have to talk to you. I really, really have to talk to you. –B_

_ Mmkay, I'll walk it to your house right now. Expect me there soon. -T_

I sighed deeply at her response. She was coming over. Right now. Tori was coming over. I was going to tell her how I felt. And if things played out the way I hoped they would, we would be dating soon.

I tidied up the RV while I waited for her anxiously. I just wanted to get it over with already. I was looking forward to giving her a real kiss. One that I wouldn't have to lie to her about.

After a few minutes of cleaning, there was a knock on my door. I didn't think for a second that Tori lived about 30 minutes walking distance from my house and it had only been around 10 minutes. I ran to the door, expecting to see Tori, but my hopes came crashing down.

Jade was standing at the door, looking very angry, and very determined.

She walked past me and sat on the chair Andre had been sitting in. "I need to talk to you," she said calmly.

I didn't know what to do. "Fiiiine," I grumbled. "Make it quick; I'm expecting someone."

She smirked at me and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Her majesty, Ms. Tori Vega, correct?". She practically spat Tori's name out, like it had a bad taste.

"Yeah, actually. Just hurry up, Jade. Get to the point," I begged her. She glared at me in a way that I would have found extremely hot, had I still been into her. Right now, it just made me mad.

"I don't like you and Vega's little….whatever it is. She's not your type, Beck. Always being nice. Always smiling. It's disgusting," she yelled at me. I couldn't believe her. She was being such a child!

"As far as I'm concerned, I never told you I had a type. Just because I dated you doesn't mean every girl like you is my type!" I shot back. "Plus, as far as I'm concerned, you started dating Ryder Daniels, didn't you?"

Jade pouted, or as close to a pout as she was capable of. "Well yeah, but I would dump him for you anytime," she responded. At that moment, she threw herself at me and kissed me with so much urgency, that for two seconds I was too shocked to move. Someone cleared their throat behind us.

I turned to find Tori looking on, a firm expression on her face. "You know what, Beck? I think we can talk later. I see you two are a little busy patching things up," she remarked stiffly. She turned and walked out the door. I tried to follow her and I yelled out her name, but Jade was holding on to me so tightly I couldn't go anywhere. Tori didn't turn back once.

"Jade! What did you do? You ruined it! God, can you leave? You and I, we're never getting back together!" I snarled. She looked ready to protest, but instead nodded and walked out.

"I'm sorry, Beck," I heard her mumble as the door to my RV closed. I sat on my bed, running a hand through my hair.

I needed to talk to Tori. The sooner, the better.

**Author's Note:**_ Is this sad, or what? Not to worry, kiddies. Bori will prevail, eventually! *triumphant look* For now, I leave you with this. Remember to keep reviewing! Oh, and thank you for all the favorites and alerts! I get an ego boost from them!_

_-Ana!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** _Ufff, I think I trolled you guys long enough. That was a seriously long wait. I didn't even do it on purpose. I was working on a roller coaster for my physics class, and that took a lot of my time. A lot. My work day finally came though, so here's the new chapter. By the way, I know it may seem weird to you that I work on Tuesdays rather than go to school…. I go to a special school where the students work once a week to help pay for their tuitions. It's actually a ton of fun! So yeah, I decided I should add my character Derrick in here to add to the drama. Once again, I'm sorry if I made any spelling mistakes while I rushed about trying to get this typed up in between projects and such things. I am not Dan nor do I own Victorious. Why would Dan be on a fan fiction website? He has more important things to do, like directing our favorite show!_

**Chapter 5: Tori's P.O.V.**

I remember when Trina and I were younger, we would watch our fair share of princess movies like normal little girls. I would dream about waking from a deep slumber after being kissed and running away with my prince.

Right about now, I was definitely running away, but I left my prince behind.

Who was I kidding? He was never mine. That sappy moment Jade and Beck had just shared and I had unfortunately witnessed just now was a harsh reminder that Beck was Jade's prince, not mine.

More like her love slave, but that hardly mattered. Beck and Jade would be together forever. Forget that I liked him. I should have known better than to crush on a taken guy.

The sharp pain that traveled from my leg muscles to the rest of my body urgently pleaded that I stop running, but I couldn't. I could bare much more easily with physical pain than with the hurt in my heart right now….or my brain, really. The heart couldn't feel.

I wondered absentmindedly about who came up with the expression "I love you with all my heart". That was completely off. The brain was the only bodily organ that could "feel", so to speak. The brain was the one that sent messages to the rest of the body to react to these feelings. Without the brain, the heart wouldn't beat fast, the breathing wouldn't cease, the stomach wouldn't turn, and the face wouldn't heat up.

I was so engrossed in this rather pointless thought to myself that I didn't notice a fairly large figure up ahead, looking just as disoriented as I felt. I walked straight into Derrick.

Actually, I crashed into him. The force was so large that I actually fell.

He was on the moon too. He peered at me in confusion for a moment, before some realization lit up his handsome face.

"Oh hey! You're Trina's sister, right? Are you alright? Sorry about that just now. I was concerned with something else and I didn't watch where I was going," Derrick apologized quickly. He helped me up and scanned me for injuries. I smiled in reassurance.

"Nah, don't apologize. I'm fine. Besides, I wasn't paying attention either," I comforted him. He smiled slightly.

"Looks like we both need a little distraction. How about we grab a little ice cream at this great place I know? It's just up the road," he suggested. I wasn't too sure. I hardly knew this guy; who's to say there weren't any bad intentions lurking behind the friendly smile?

He was right though. I sure as hell needed a breather. And I hadn't gotten any ice cream from an actual ice cream shop in years….Besides, Derrick didn't seem all that bad. He was sweet, from what I had seen and heard about from Trina.

I finally agreed. A break from everything seemed nice. My legs throbbed in pain, a little reminder that I was more than a little exhausted from all the running.

"That sounds like a mighty fine idea. Let's roll!" I answered. He nodded, and we walked quietly. Somehow, I knew we both had a lot of thinking to do. I could more calmly debate what to do about Beck in the quiet. Oh Jesus, and the script! We had it done, but after….whatever happened between us in the RV, would we still be able to do that last scene?

I really had no reason to be mad. It's not like Beck and I were anything. Those kisses at my house were fake. Still, for a brief second….I thought Beck felt what I did. Obviously that was a figment of my imagination. Or my stupid teenage hormones. Sheesh, those could get in the way often!

As for the script, we would be fine. Beck was an actor. I was an actress. We could easily pretend nothing had happened. We could act in front of our friends too. It wasn't hard for me to pretend that we were still okay, even though I felt as if something between us had somehow broken.

Derrick and I walked two short blocks to the place. I was far from impressed. The shop was small and it was called "Frozen Stuff". Really.

"Gosh, the creativity of these people!" I remarked sarcastically. Derrick blushed, clearly embarrassed about bringing me here. I felt guilty for making fun of this place he seemed to enjoy. It really wasn't half bad. It was cottage-like: small, cozy, and cute.

"The ice cream is 50 times better than the name. I promise!" he assured me once his embarrassment had died down.

We walked into the little place, the bells on the door ringing as the door finally closed. At the counter stood a guy that didn't seem much older than us; maybe in his late teens or early twenties. The expression on his face reeked of someone who detested their job.

We walked leisurely toward him, and he turned to us sleepily as I read through the menu. With so many kinds of ice cream, which one was I supposed to choose?

"I think I want….some Rocky Road," I decided, although I was still second guessing myself. The guy behind the counter snickered.

"Whatever you want, baby," he answered in the least attractive way possible. _Oh God, are all the people taking orders now a days child molesters?_ I made gagging noises and Derrick chuckled.

"I'll take some vanilla, please," Derrick finally ordered after thoroughly investigating the menu. I elbowed him playfully.

"All that time you spent peering at the menu, just to get vanilla?" I teased.

"Hey! It's a classic!" he defended himself, holding his head up high. While we laughed, Counter Boy came back with our orders. After paying, we drifted towards the outside tables and sat in the only unoccupied one we could find; the one with a red, half broken umbrella.

"So. What were you so focused on when we bumped into each other earlier?" I asked half heartedly. I needed a distraction from my own issues at the moment, and hearing someone else's problems was good enough for me. Plus, I like helping. I'm seriously considering becoming a social worker. Although, if I can't deal with my own problems, I should most definitely not be trusted to help others with their problems.

Derrick shifted uneasily in his seat. "Well, I have a girlfriend back home in Seattle. Honestly, I don't know if we broke up or not. We kind of left things….open-ended. I haven't talked to her since we moved, and then I met Trina. She's actually not half bad once she stops talking. Trina wanted to go on another date, but I don't know what to do," he confessed. Derrick self-consciously twiddled his thumbs and looked around the street. He was fidgeting, and it made me kind of nervous too.

My first thought: someone likes Trina? I mean really, she was horrible! I think Derrick was just too nice for his own good. But hey, if he liked Trina, that was cool by me. Shit, he could keep her if he wanted to!

"My sister really likes you. She came home yesterday and she couldn't shut up about how great you were and how funny you were and blah, blah, blah. But you should definitely talk to your maybe ex. Settle things with her before lifting Trina's hopes too high up," I recommended.

He nodded and sighed. "I figured that was the only solution. So hey, I told you my problem. Now it's your turn. What goes on in the head of this Vega sister?"

Now it was my turn to sigh. "I've been spending a lot of time with my friend. He just broke up with the girl he's been dating for almost three years, so I've been comforting him and just hanging out all weekend. We've been really flirty though, and then today he texts me that he needs to talk to me. When I get there, he's kissing his ex," I explained.

"Did you talk to him?" Derrick questioned. I shook my head like the answer to that question should have been obvious.

"Of course not! That kiss answered all of my questions!" I reasoned.

Derrick closed his eyes in exasperation. "You can't jump to conclusions without hearing him out first. Do you like him?" he asked me seriously, his gaze on me unwavering. I took a huge bite of ice cream and nodded. A sigh emerged from my throat after that confession. I know I had been sighing a lot as of late, but this was a different sigh. I was relieved that I finally let someone know how I felt.

"Then hear what he has to say," he told me decidedly. Derrick looked up in confusion, and I noticed a shadow was standing behind us.

A very familiar voice asked, "Tori?".

I turned to face the brown haired boy, who was eyeing Derrick with what could only be described as irritation. I giggled nervously, trying to ease my way through the awkwardness.

"Heeeeeey Beck! What are _you_ doing here?" I asked innocently. Beck finally tore his gaze off of Derrick to look at me, a different emotion emerging on his facial features….jealousy?

No, that couldn't be. Beck was by far the least jealous guy I knew. If the amount of attention Jade got didn't make him jealous, then nothing could.

"Looking for you. Who's this?" he demanded, nodding his head towards Derrick with distaste. I smirked to myself in satisfaction; Beck was obviously not fond of Derrick.

"This is my new friend Derrick. He transferred to Hollywood Arts a week ago. He's a senior," I commented matter-of-factly, grinning over the table at a blushing Derrick.

"Cool," Beck said, although his tone of voice suggested otherwise. "Hey Tor, come see me when you get a chance. You're obviously busy right now," he commented. I could hear the suppressed anger in his voice. He turned swiftly and speed walked to his car, deliberately slamming the door louder than he had to once inside. Jeez, what was _he _so mad about?

As I thought all this over, Derrick burst out laughing. I mean, uncontrollable, hysterical laughter.

"That's your little friend, right?" he asked me once he brought his laughter to a halt. I stared at him in shock. How did he know that?

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" I asked as I stared at him curiously. He shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. The jealousy seeping through his eyes was definitely not a gigantic hint. Neither were your subtle attempts at making me look like a mega bad ass to get him even more upset," he responded sarcastically. "Thank you for that, though. You actually made me blush."

I blushed at Derrick's blunt comment. "I'm sorry. He's not usually like that. Beck is the most laid-back guy in school. I don't know what was his deal today," I assured him defensively. Derrick stared at me in disbelief, his right eyebrow raised.

"You honestly don't know why he was so mad?" he asked incredulously. When I confessed that I had no clue what was wrong with Beck, Derrick sighed and shook his blonde head. I stared at him in confusion. What could he know that I didn't?

"Don't look at me like you're trying to pry the answer out of me. I'm not telling you. It's so simple; you can figure it out on your own," he responded after failed attempts at getting him to tell me what he thought was wrong with Beck.

I pouted. "Fiiiiiiine. I'll figure it out on my own. I hate you!" I glowered as I got up to leave, though I broke my scowl when he smiled.

"It was a pleasure getting to know you better, Tori. We should definitely hang out again. Maybe we can go see some movie soon," he mused.

"Sounds fun. I hope you're not just doing this to make points with your future sister-in-law!" I joked as I exited the ice cream shop. I didn't turn to look, but I'm sure he was smiling.

I did a good hour of walking back home, because all that running had unconsciously carried me a mile away from my house.

When I finally arrived home, all the lights were out. _Charming, go out as a family and leave your youngest daughter behind_, I thought as I unlocked the door. This was good though, because I realized then that I hadn't even started my homework. I ran to the stairs, not even bothering to turn on the lights, which was a huge mistake because I tripped after only three steps.

I got myself off the floor and walked back to the light switch. "That's what I get for being so hasty!" I scolded myself. I tried to go up the stairs again, and this time I made it up with no incidents.

As I skimmed through my school bag, I was relieved to see that the only other homework I had was for my English Literature class. And better yet, Mrs. Dodge had only assigned us some poem by Edgar Allan Poe. The Crow? The Cardinal? I don't know, some kind of bird. Oh wait, The Raven!

I read through the poem once, and sat there looking at the paper with confusion for like 20 minutes. I read it again, even more confused than before. Was Dodge playing a prank on us? _Surprise! The poem you read makes no sense at all!_ Finally, I went to my computer and got on Spark Notes. Some guy's wife dies and he's grieving when a bird starts talking to him. That's basically what the poem was. What?

After sitting for an hour trying to figure out the deep meaning behind the poem, I gave up. Mrs. Dodge would explain it in class the next day, so I didn't worry too much. I could always ask Jade what it meant. She would probably know.

I put my stuff back into my school bag and ran upstairs to take a shower. Why the bathroom was upstairs was beyond me. You would think there would be one downstairs by the living room in case there was people over, but my house was screwed up.

By the time I was out of the shower and fully dressed, my family had returned. My parents handed me a tray of Chinese food: an egg roll, some orange chicken, fried rice, white rice, and a fortune cookie. Trina was practically bouncing off the walls. She looked excited.

"Toriiiiiiii! Derrick asked me out! He called and told me he'd cleared stuff up with someone and that he would love to go out with me again!" she shrieked. So Derrick got right to work, huh?

"Oh, and he told me to tell you that now it's your turn to make up your mind. What was he talking about?" she asked, obviously more than a little curious.

"Nothing that you need to worry your pretty little head about," I smirked and she glared at me. While Trina told my parents about how great Derrick was, I opened my fortune cookie. I always opened the fortune cookies first because I would get too excited to wait until I finished eating.

I almost choked when I read what the fortune said: _Don't wait too long to make things happen. Luck is on your side right now._

After I ate, I brushed my teeth and went straight to bed, fully clothed. I was feeling anxious. With luck and Derrick's motivation on my side, what other reason could I have to not tell Beck the truth?

It was official. Tomorrow, rain or shine, I would tell Beck I liked him. I was scared half to death.

**Author's Note: **_This is by far my favorite chapter. I put a lot of time into it, so that kind of justifies the long wait. :p Oh, her little rant on the heart and brain was my own personal thoughts. Who actually came up with the phrase, "I love you with all my heart"? if anyone can find out by Saturday, I'll post up a new chapter. Tempting enough? Also, her confusion toward Edgar Allan Poe is just expressing my frustration about how little appreciation kids my age have towards true literature. Sorry, boys and girls, but I don't consider Twilight literature. Seriously though, her reaction is exactly how kids my age react to Poe and Shakespeare. I literally face palm and shake my head at them. they deserve a slap upside the head, I say. I swear, some people might as well be illiterate. Except, you guys, 'cause then you wouldn't be able to read my story! xD Anyway, after all that ranting, I remind you guys to REVIEW! Thanks to those of you who review constantly, and it would be great to see reviews from new people too!_

_-Ana_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**_ I'm terrible, I know. It's been almost two weeks since I last updated, and I am soooo sorry. I honestly had no time whatsoever to do anything. The last few months before the end of the school year are always crazy busy and school work has given me little to no time with the computer other than for school. -_- Because I took so long to update, this is a pretty long chapter. I honestly don't even think this chapter is all that good, but hopefully you guys will enjoy it at least a little bit. As always, sorry for any mistakes! Please continue to review! I know I'm horrible at replying to your reviews, but that's only 'cause I only get access to the computer for an hour a day and I usually use that hour for homework. Just know that I really, really appreciate seeing your comments. They literally brighten my day. :D On that note, here's the chapter!_

**Chapter Six: Beck's P.O.V.**

I'd like to say that I took the news that Tori had a new guy "friend" well. I'd like to say that I didn't notice that she kept fucking _smiling_ at him like there was something special about him. I would _love_ to say that I didn't cause a scene by storming away angrily and slamming my car door so hard the alarm on the car in front of mine went off.

But I did it. All of it. I'm just happy I didn't hit him or something, although I would've without thinking twice if I was asked to.

I had looked everywhere I thought Tori could be: her house, Cat's house, Andre's house, even school. I couldn't find her anywhere, so I decided to cruise around and see if I could spot her walking around.

As I reached a quiet main road on the side of the city that looked like suburbia, I noticed her familiar silhouette sitting with some guy I had never seen before.

My grip on the wheel tightened as I looked on. They both appeared to be having a good time. Tori was smiling at something he was saying, and they were eating ice cream. I parked my car nearby and walked toward Tori and the stranger.

I stopped right behind Tori, who didn't even notice me. The guy did though, and he looked up at me questioningly. I couldn't do much but stare at him while Tori silently turned around.

He wasn't at all Tori's type. He was one of those pretty boys; his hair was cut the way moms do to their kids until they rebel (no tousling!), his face was somewhat feminine, and he was skinny and scrawny. The dude looked like he couldn't hurt a fly.

From what I had seen, Tori favored bad boys. Ryder was a bad boy Casanova, Steven was a dumb ass cheater, and even Daniel had a bit of an edge. So what the hell was she doing sitting here with this guy that resembled a freaking stereotypical angel with blonde hair, blue eyes, and overall soft appearance?

When she finally turned to look at me, she could not stop gushing about him the whole time I stood there. He's the new senior at Hollywood Arts. He does this. He does that. Beck, did you know he can do this that you can't do? I was absolutely disgusted. Why didn't this loser agree to everything she was saying about him? I really wanted to find something about him that Tori wouldn't like about him. But noooo, the freaking guy sat there and blushed like what Tori was saying was preposterous.

After getting a whole lecture on how _great _Mr. Angel was, I decided to leave. I was not 'gonna stand around while I watched the girl that was meant for me fall all over a random guy that I didn't even find that great. So what if he seemed so perfect? There had to be something bad about him, and I would figure it out.

I drove home angrily and tried to ignore all the obnoxious beeping my speeding was provoking. I honestly don't think I've ever been as mad as I was at that moment. I was usually so calm and collected, completely cool, and anger-free. What the hell was I so angry about anyway? Tori was just hanging out with some guy. Big deal. She hung out with lots of guys! For some reason, this guy seemed different to me. I felt like he wanted Tori, and I wasn't letting that happen. Sure, I hadn't told her anything yet. But once I did, she would definitely say yes to me.

I spent the rest of the day moping around. My mother gave me one of those concerned mother looks, but she knew better than to ask me what was wrong. I never told her about any of my problems, and I wasn't about to start now. My dad didn't so much as bat an eyelash when he saw me banging the RV with my fist multiple times. To him, all my problems were based on those "teenage hormones". And maybe they were, but that didn't mean he shouldn't worry. Obviously my problems were nothing but miniscule specks of dust to him, being the CEO of a large corporation and what not, but to me, it seemed like the world was about to end.

I barely slept that night. Not because I was angry anymore though. A different emotion had started to take over me, one I was definitely not proud to admit to. I was worried. Worried that maybe Tori _did_ like the imbecile she had been eating that stupid ice cream with. Worried that maybe that was already their first date. Worried that maybe I would be left in the dust, while those two live happily ever after.

I squirmed around in my bed; this newly discovered emotion was making me uncomfortable. I didn't like this one bit. Tori was making me feel all kinds of new things, and half of them weren't even good. I wasn't used to feeling complete joy one second, then total anger, and then a horribly large amount of grief. If she kept this up, there would be nothing left of me by the time the opportunity to ask her out came up.

Needless to say, I didn't sleep very well that night. I woke up later than my usual time, and dressed in whatever I could find. The only thing I really concerned myself with was my hair, but then again, when does Beck Oliver _not_ worry about his famous hair? I drove to school as quickly as I could and stopped by for coffee at a nearby shop. I caught a glimpse of Jade's black and blue hair as I exited the shop, but I didn't need any other female problems when I was barely tackling the problems I had with Tori.

My Geometry class with Mr. Oswald was first period, and I sighed dramatically at the idea of actually having to think for a class. _Why take Geometry when you're was almost guaranteed an acting career?_, I thought to myself. Being my usual realistic self, I knew that even when it seems like things are going to go the way you want them to, you should always have a plan B. What if I didn't make it into showbiz? At least I would have some other knowledge aside from simply being able to sing and dance if I took Geometry and American Lit. Right at that moment though, I would give anything to be sitting in guitar class creating a song to let out my emotions rather than solving the Pythagorean theorem**(A/N: I know that the Pythagorean theorem is Algebra. I couldn't think of anything Geometry related. Bare with me!)**.

Luckily for me, Mr. Oswald spent the class period talking about the upcoming Pi Day celebrations on March 14. Yeah, 'cause that's an actual holiday. I didn't really care for Pi Day, but since we did get to eat free pie in honor of the stupid mathematical symbol, I was more than glad to join in on the celebrations. There would be pie (of course), and we would get the opportunity to win prizes if we memorized as many numbers of Pi as we could. Legend has it that some kid memorized 190 digits of Pi a zillion years ago, but no one is certain.

I sat there quietly and feigned interest as Mr. Oswald excitedly read off random facts about Pi. Who cares that no one is sure if Pi is a prime number or not? I certainly didn't. Like the fact that crop circles were found with a resemblance to the Pi symbol (π) was more important than Tori being way too overexcited over her new friend….I guess to millions of scientists out there it was important, but my hormonal and overly sensitive mind did not think so.

While I was in the middle of a panic attack that I had no idea I was capable of having, someone put a hand on my shoulder. "Beck, are you okay?", someone's worried voice asked.

I turned around to look at Robbie, who was staring at me like I was really scaring him. Rex let out a laugh. "Of course he's not, dum-dum! Giiiiirl problems, Beck, my man?" Rex asked in between snickers. I stared at him with an icy glare while Robbie clapped his hand over Rex's mouth and frantically whispered something to him. Rex simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to giggle.

"I'm sorry about Rex. You know how he is. He just doesn't know when to stop talking," Robbie said apologetically as he stared at Rex with a warning look on his face. I nodded like I understood, though it was really starting to tick me off that Robbie treated Rex like he was a live human being. I mean, it was great that Robbie got out all his anger using Rex, but seeing Lane a couple of times during the school year might have been a little better.

"I'm fine, Rob. I'm just….worried about that script that we have to perform for Sikowitz today," I insisted, hoping that I wouldn't have to lie again. It's true that I hadn't been anything like my usual self, but that didn't mean I had to break my "honesty is the best policy" vow.

Robbie eyed me skeptically. "Are you sure? You don't usually worry about these type of things," he replied, catching me off guard. Since when were Robbie and Cat so watchful of what I did and didn't do?

"I know. But I haven't seen Tori around today, so I thought maybe she was absent and then we wouldn't be able to perform the script until tomorrow." I felt terrible about lying, but I didn't want anyone that didn't already know about Tori and me to get involved in this complicated situation.

Robbie smiled a little when I mentioned Tori. "Oh right, right. The _script_. With _Tori_. I had forgotten about that. Don't worry; she's here." The bell rang at that moment, and as Robbie scurried away, I heard Rex say "See, you nitwit? What did I tell you! Girl problems! The boy's madly in love!".

I ran to Sikowitz's class for second period and sat by Andre, who looked like he had been looking for me, too. "Yo Beck! Robbie came running to me about you being all nervous about something Tori related. What's up?" he asked almost as soon as I sat down.

"Andre, I found her eating ice cream with some senior guy yesterday! Darren, Derrick, Dwayne…. I don't know! She was all over the guy, telling me how great he is. She barely noticed when I left! And he wasn't even that great looking!" I fumed, sounding almost as mad as I had felt yesterday.

Andre chuckled quietly. "His name is Derrick, buddy. Sooooo. You were _jealous_, huh?" he said, nudging me playfully.

"What? Yes. No wait, NO!... Well, maybe. I don't know. I don't understand. I was never jealous when I was dating Jade, and she had plenty of attention. Why should I be jealous of some guy I don't even know, just because Tori's with him? They were only eating ice cream," I mumbled, not really talking to Andre at that point.

Andre patted me in the back. "Don't worry, man. I get you. Jade is a seriously beautiful girl, but some of her other qualities tend to scare people off. Tori, on the other hand…. She's like a people magnet. She's pretty, she's smart, she's funny, she's really chill, and she's super nice. And let's face it; what other quality can a guy want in a girl? She's the perfect girlfriend, and every guy in his right mind would love to date her. For once in your life, you actually feel threatened, Beck. You're so used to being the alpha male, that realizing that that's not always the case is seriously bringing you down."

I hated having to admit it, but Andre was kind of right. While the rest of my classmates filed into the classroom, I slumped into my seat. Tori was definitely one of the most popular girls in the school, and I knew that. I guess I just hadn't realized that I wasn't necessarily the only option for her until I had seen her with that guy. That didn't mean she didn't like me though, so why get worked up?

I was extremely worked up, however. It had been almost three years since I invited someone out on a date, and I had forgotten how it felt to have those jitters you get because you're so nervous but you also can't wait to get it over with.

Tori walked into the room at that moment, looking as inelegant and flustered as she had on that first day I had met her. Still, somehow she still managed to be oh so attractive. She was enticing, she really was. I could sit there watching her all day.

She beamed at me as she slid into the seat next to mine. "Ready for our angsty, drama filled script?" she asked, looking almost as anxious as I did. She was practically bouncing out of her seat, holding a resemblance to Cat for a few moments.

"I guess so. Hey Tor? You still owe me a talk from the day you ran out on me," I reminded her, and she smiled nervously.

"I didn't run out on you. I just felt like you two needed some privacy," she replied, looking at the door in confusion as Mr. Sikowitz walked in sadly.

"They're washing the windows. I'm not allowed to climb in through the window until they're done washing them," he sobbed, sucking on his coconut as if that would console him.

In an almost bipolar manner, Sikowitz threw his coconut out the window, nearly hitting the guy in charge of washing the window, and smiled at us.

"We're performing our scripts today, aren't we? Alright! Who's going first?" he questioned, pointing at all of us accusingly. His finger stopped right in front of a kid named Jerry.

"Jerry! Jade! You two will start!" he announced loudly, and Jade growled. She shoved the terrified boy all the way to the top of the stage, and he whimpered.

"Martina! You know we cannot be! You and I, we are nothing more that travelers, whose roads met at some point, but broke apart again," Jerry's character stated sadly as he shook his head.

"My love! That is nonsense! We can make it work! Somehow! There has to be a way!" Jade's character fell to her knees, and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Mi amor, do not worry. Here is but a single rose I leave you, so you can remember me for the rest of your days. Adios, querida." Jerry walked off stage, and Jade held the flower to her chest.

"I will remember you always, Fernando. Always. Still, I cannot live without you, nor will I marry another." Jade pulled out one of her pairs of scissors from her pocket, and pretended to stab herself with it. She fell on the ground facedown, and we all stared in silence until Sikowitz started clapping.

"Well that was certainly very dramatic, though it has been done before…." Sikowitz critiqued, and Jade glared at him.

"Well then maybe you can write a better one!" she yelled, and stomped back to her seat. Sikowitz just shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Aaaaanyway, next pair to present will be Tori and Beck! Go on, get up there you two!" he said, pushing both of us towards the stage.

"Let's just cut to the end scene. I think that's what Sikowitz really wants to see," Tori whispered as we climbed onto the stage. I nodded and took my place.

"Jake, we have to talk. I know you don't love Violet anymore. So why do you keep going back to her? She does nothing but mistreat you. She doesn't deserve you!" Tori yelled with so much emotion that I actually thought she was talking about _us_ for a second.

"I don't know, Sarah. Violet's all that I know. Without her around, I feel like there's a piece of my routine missing," I replied and she shook her head violently.

"That's just it, Jake. She's nothing but a routine to you! A relationship should not feel like a routine! You have to be happy to see her every day. You have to want to hold her every time you see her cry. You have to _love_her, not just have her because it's better than being alone," she said, the seriousness in her eyes making nervous.

"I think that's how I feel about you," I answered, walking closer and closer to her.

"I feel that way about you, too," Tori agreed and she threw herself into my arms. I lifted her chin and kissed her, just like we had practiced at her house. But this didn't feel like it had before. I was sure at that moment that I liked Tori much more than initially I thought I had, and I put a lot of real feeling into that kiss. Though I didn't want to stop kissing her, I knew I had to, otherwise there would be no drama in our script. I pulled away from her abruptly, and stared at her mournfully.

"I can't do this to you, Sarah. It's true that I don't love Violet anymore, but I still can't deal with not being with her. I don't know when I'll be able to date again," I chocked.

Tori stared at me with a heartbroken smile, and nodded. "I understand. But you have to understand that I'm not waiting for you forever. I've wasted enough time on you, and I'm done. Bye, Jake. I guess I'll see you around." And she walked off stage.

Everyone seemed to like the play very much. Even Jade clapped and smirked, like she couldn't believe we'd had the nerve to write something people liked better than her work.

The rest of the performances passed in a blur. Cat and Robbie, Andre and a girl named Tina, and all my other classmates were good, but I was distracted. I was busy trying to figure out when, where, and how I was 'gonna ask Tori out. I was surprisingly sure of myself and I smiled after a great idea popped into my head.

**Author's Note:**_So there you have it! Chapter 6! What did you all think? Please, let me know in the reviews! I haven't really thought about how I want Beck to ask Tori out, so if you have any ideas, also review! If you think I can improve in some way, review! The point is guys, REVIEW! I know I'm terrible at replying, but I will try my hardest to answer you guys back. No promises, though. Hope this was worth the painfully long wait. 'Till next chapter!_

_-Ana!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_Hehe…. I know, I know. I'm terrible. I don't have a whole lot of time to work on this story. I thought that spring break would give me time to work on the story, but nooooo, I had to read half my Spanish book during that time. -.- School's a pain in the butt, my friends. But hey, I'm here now, right? So here it is! The long awaited seventh chapter of my story! Remember to review the chapter after you read it! It doesn't matter if you don't like it; tell me why! Seriously guys, those five seconds you put into writing "good chapter" or "please update" mean the world to me! As always, I do not own Victorious. So on that note, to the story!_

**Chapter Seven: Tori's P.O.V.**

I had been planning on talking to Beck right after Sikowitz' class, but as soon as the bell rang, he shot out of his seat. I looked for him all over, but he seemed to have vanished into thin air. During the rest of that day, I saw him only once. I had the feeling he was avoiding me, but I didn't quite believe it until the next day when I _still_ couldn't catch up to him.

The rest of the week went by this way. I would try to talk to Beck, and he would magically be too busy or simply run away. It was starting to tick me off. Why was he avoiding me? What exactly had I done for him to not even want to see me? The only thing that kept my mood up was the upcoming Pi Day celebrations. I mean, a full day of nothing but hanging with my friends and eating pie? It was as good as it could get. Plus, Andre had been working on memorizing the numbers of Pi, so I was looking forward to watching him fail….ahem, I mean win!

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Pi Day was not going as great as I hoped it would it be. I had woken up at about 2:30 in the morning with a massive headache. No matter how much I tossed and turned, I wasn't able to go back to sleep. To make matters worse, I had started to catch some kind of cold. A cold, for Pete's sake! And since that wasn't bad enough for Trina, she decided that throwing herself on top of me to wake me up would be a marvelous idea. Except for one thing. I was already awake!<p>

"Trina! I'm awake already, God dammit! Get off!" I cursed at her as I tried to untangle her body from mine. This proved to be a rather hard feat because Trina didn't seem to want to get off my bed and was purposely making herself tense in order to make it more difficult to remove her from on top of me.

"But Tooo-riiii! Your bed is so comfortable!" she whined. A couple of minutes of wrestling later, I had managed to peel Trina off of me and I went off to get dressed.

I dug through my closet until I found the Pi Day shirt Cat and I had designed on our free time the day before. With a couple of spray cans we had found in the art closet while trying to find Cat's brother's baseball cap (God knows how it got in there), we had drawn the Pi sign on our shirts in bright orange on the front, and written "Pi Day 2012, March 14" in pink on the back. It wasn't Twin Day, but it was definitely clever and we knew no one else would have thought about doing something like this.

With a sigh, I changed into an old pair of skinny jeans that had been worn out so much at the knees that they now had two identical holes on each side, an even older pair of Converse, and ran towards the bathroom.

Of course, Trina had already occupied the only bathroom in the house and I had to wait patiently outside for her to get out. After waiting for 5 minutes for her to emerge, and with no obvious signs of that happening, I returned to my room and brought my hair up into a messy ponytail. Normally, I like to have my hair loose because it just looks better loose. But of course, since life hated me today, my hair was impossible to work with and my attempts at taming it failed completely.

When I finally finished battling with my beastly hair, Trina skipped out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I laughed to myself at the thought of her falling down the stairs because she was obviously not watching where she was going. Ever since her and Derrick had started going out, she had been uncharacteristically good at not whining and not being in my business. It was nice and all, but it kind of made me sad to see that she had all the happiness in the household at the moment, while I still hadn't even managed to see Beck for more than a week.

After brushing my teeth, eating what appeared to be oatmeal that Trina prepared for us, and checking my phone various times to see if Beck had finally come around and had texted me (he hadn't), we left the house and drove off to a nearby bakery to buy the blueberry pie I'd promised Sikowitz I would bring. How very convenient that I would spend Pi Day with my second period class, where all my friends, and most importantly, Beck would be. I didn't care if I half died today, but I was most definitely talking to Beck. Hadn't he been the one who said I owed him a talk? Well, he would most definitely getting that talk today.

* * *

><p>Saying and doing were two very different things, of course. By the time we had gotten the pie and dragged ourselves over to school, it was already too late for me to pick a seat next to Beck, which had been my original plan. Two of the girls in our class, Melinda and Rachel, had taken seats on both sides of Beck and were practically drooling on his lap, even though he seemed completely unaware of that and was oblivious to anything aside from his phone. Ever since him and Jade had broken up, those two had been all over Beck. I would have to find another way to talk to him.<p>

He was typing something rather ferociously on his phone. He looked like he was worried for something, which was shocking. When was Beck ever worried about anything? He looked up for a brief second, caught my eye, and quickly turned back to his phone. There was something odd about that boy's mood today, but I didn't have much time to dwell on it because Sikowitz jumped out of a tree and into the classroom via a window at that moment.

I hastily took the only remaining seat in the class, and wouldn't you know it; it was right next to my great friend Jade! Sarcasm was meant in that last comment. She scanned me in a way that made me feel like she was sucking the life right out of me.

"What's wrong with you today, Vega? It looks like you're having a pretty bad day!" she commented, although clearly not interested in my reply. For about a second, a smile flickered over her otherwise gloomy face. She was obviously enjoying my pain, albeit she hadn't caused it.

The next minute of my life featured me going through scenarios of how she could have possible caused my suffering. I finally settled on her being a voodoo witch doctor. She was into that kind of creepy stuff, wasn't she? Maybe she had a mini-me doll in her backpack that she was doing all kinds of horrible things to. I tried not to think about it too much, or I would end up wackier than Sikowitz.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate….wait, that doesn't sound quite right. Well, the point is, today is Pi Day! Did all my volunteers bring in their pies?" Sikowitz bellowed. I got up and put my blueberry pie next to a dozen others, ranging from apple to peach to cherry and other varieties I didn't even recognize. Jade tried to set a pie on the table too, but Sikowitz stopped her.

"Jade, you didn't volunteer to bring a pie," Sikowitz started.

"I brought one anyway."

"Jade, you would never do anything nice for anyone. Who are you planning on poisoning? Tori?" I almost choked when he said that.

"What? Me? Deliberately trying to poison a certain Latina with long wavy hair? Never!" Jade replied innocently, though that made me feel about 90% more uneasy.

"Give it here, Jade," Sikowitz told her, and she handed it to him before sighing heavily and taking her seat next to mine. Sikowitz flung the pie out the window and threw himself on the floor, like he had expected it to explode. When nothing happened, he gave Jade a quizzical look. She shrugged.

"It was pineapple pie," she commented. Sikowitz glared at her and straightened himself up.

"Before the pie eating commences, can anyone tell me why we celebrate Pi Day on this day?" Sikowitz asked 20 sleepy looking faces, my own included. Andre was the only one that looked even slightly awake, unless you counted Beck's jitteriness.

"Because the first three numbers of Pi are 3, 1, and 4, and we're on the 3rd month and today's the 14th day," Robbie replied, bored.

"Atta boy, Robster! Now, who memorized digits for me?"

Andre was the only one who raised his hand. I would have done it, but with my mind full of Beck, Trina's newfound overexcitement, and ravens, I found no time to even try. All I knew was 3.141592, and that wouldn't have gotten me one extra credit point. It was 1 point per 10 digits, and I had 7.

Andre walked to the front of the class and thought for a moment. "So, Pi is….3.1415926535897932384….6264….338327950288419….716939937510582…..09749445923078164062….862089986280….348253421170679821….480….86513282306647….09384460955058223….172535940812….8481….1174502841027019….38521105559644….62294895493038196442….881097566593….34461284756482337….8678316527….1201909145648566….92346034861….0454326648….213393607260….249141273….724587006….Right?" he asked, looking at Sikowitz hopefully.

Sikowitz looked over at a sheet of paper momentarily. "Yes Andre, you are a winner!" We all cheered excitedly. I was impressed. I had actually thought he wouldn't be able to do it, but I underestimated him.

"Andre, for your great achievement, I give you this," Sikowitz stated. He pushed a huge coconut into Andre's hands and he actually started to tear up. "It's my prized coconut. Watch over him! I'm entrusting you with his care."

Andre stared at the coconut, more confused than I've ever seen him. "Uhhhh….thanks Sikowitz…. It means a lot." He sat, and with that, the pie eating began.

I was about to get up and get myself a couple of pieces of pie, when Beck sat me back down. "Sit," he ordered, and he whispered something to Jade. She rolled her eyes and moved to where Beck had previously been sitting. Melinda and Rachel looked so disappointed that they had lost Beck, but completely forgot about him as they ate their pie contentedly. Beck sat in Jade's now empty seat.

"What kind of pie do you want me to get you?" he asked, eyeing the pies on the table longingly. "And don't you dare say that I don't have to get your pie and that you can get it yourself. This is for kind of avoiding you all last week. I'll explain why when I get back." With that he got up and headed for the pies, not even bothering to realize I hadn't told him what kind of pie I wanted.

He emerged from the crowd of hungry pie lovers with two plates, filled up to an exaggerated amount. He looked at my expression and laughed. "I couldn't make up my mind so I just got a slice of all the different flavors," he said, answering my unspoken question. I shrugged and took what looked to be the smaller of the two plates.

I took a bite of the pie on top, which was Beck's pie: lemon meringue. As I chewed a pretty huge piece and tried to shove it down my throat, Beck came out of nowhere and asked, "Hey, you 'wanna go out with me?"

The question took me so much by surprise that I started choking on my pie. Oh yeah, reeeeal sexy. Beck started freaking out, so he dragged me out the door to the water fountain, while I was still coughing uncontrollably. Everyone was staring, trying to not to laugh, and I didn't blame them. If it had been someone else, I would be laughing too.

After a couple more minutes of coughing and five gulps of water, I stopped choking and slid down to the floor to catch my breath. Beck slid down next to me.

"You know, you shouldn't take such big bites. The bigger the bite, the greater the choking hazard," Beck commented nonchalantly. I turned to glare at him, enraged.

"And you shouldn't ask life altering questions like that one while I'm stuffing my face!" I retorted. He laughed, and looked over at me with a smirk. Before I knew what was happening, his mouth was on mine, and I could practically feel the smile on his face. After the initial shock, my eyes fluttered closed and my hand rose to his shoulders. His warm hands were on my face, and I was loving it.

After a few moments, there was an audible sigh coming from the direction of our classroom, and we turned to find that all of our second period class was smiling towards us. Cat was jumping around and clapping, Andre was thumbs upping us, Robbie was smiling goofily, and even Jade was in the midst of the crowd, smirking.

I could feel my cheeks burning up the longer they stared at us. "Hey! Is there no privacy? Go on, move along! There's nothing to see here!" Beck yelled towards them, the embarrassment in his voice clear. When I looked at him, I saw he was blushing, but he tried to play it cool. With that, the class reentered the class, leaving us alone in the hallway once again.

After a moment to recover himself from his blushing, Beck asked, "Normally I would have just taken the kiss as a yes, but just to be sure. You _do_ 'wanna go out with me, right?"

I smiled and nodded. He laughed, shaking his head and he kissed me again. We made plans to go out somewhere on Friday, then returned to class, hand in hand. Maybe Pi Day was going to turn out better than I thought.

**Author's Note: **_Awwww….que tierno (how sweet)! I tried to make the ending less cheesy by adding a lot of humor, but I'm not that funny. I, for one, am not a huge fan of cheesiness. You know, for a rushed chapter, this wasn't half bad! I'm quite satisfied with this chapter, actually. I had wanted to make Beck's question more dramatic, but after thinking about it, I figured that Beck wouldn't really be one for big, soap opera type questions. He's Beck after all; Beck's too cool to do that. The Pi Day thing actually does exist. We celebrate it at my school. :p We're so lame, hahaha! The next chapter will be my last for this story. :( Yeah guys, I'm sad too. But I'm going to start a new story on these right after, so look forward to that! :D Please remember to review! Remember, taking a few seconds of your time to tell me if you liked/hated my story, your ideas for the story, or how I can improve as a writer are very much appreciated! Thanks to all the past reviewers, and everyone who's favorite or alerted my story or me! 'Till next chapter!_

_-Ana_


	8. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **_Alright guys, last installment of my story! This chapter should have been in Beck's point of view, but I kind of felt like Tori's point of view would be more fun to write, so that's what I'm doing. :p Since this is the last chapter, I do encourage you guys to review the story as a whole. Did I move too quickly? Was there something you would have liked to see that didn't happen? It would be really great if you did, just for future reference. Of course, Victorious is not mine. I wouldn't be on a fan fiction site if it was. Now, to the story!_

**Chapter 8: Tori's P.O.V.**

It was such a rush to walk into a place with so many pretty girls and have them all looking at me with burning envy. It had nothing to do with my looks, though. It was because I was hand in hand with the most beautiful guy most of them had seen outside of a television set.

Beck was pouting, and he still managed to be attractive. He had spent the whole drive over to our date complaining.

"This is your marvelous idea for our first anniversary? A carnival? It's so typical! Couldn't you be more creative?" he complained in a childish manner.

"Oh shut up, Mr. Hipster who's much too cool to go to a carnival. Where did you _want _me to take you? A poetry jam?" I retaliated sarcastically and smirked in his direction.

He glared at me, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. Beck leaned in close and brushed his lips against my ear. I could feel my skin tingling as he whispered, "Anywhere is fine when I'm alone with you, but then you went and invited _those_ two. Them gushing over each other annoys me."

I was only allowed to cherish in Beck's first comment for a second, because Trina turned and stared daggers into both Beck and me.

"Stop complaining Beck! You're getting a free ride to the carnival! Don't be jealous because Derrick and I are more touchy feely than Tori allows you two to be!" she hissed at us, while Beck's jaw twitched. Trina had obviously hit a nerve.

"Shit, when did _you _get super sonic hearing?" Beck mumbled, still suffering from his bruised ego. I didn't understand. Was what Trina said true? Was I not allowing Beck to "touch" as much as he wanted to?

To assure him (and me) that this wasn't true, I leaned over to Beck and tried to kiss him, but Trina screeched, "Tori! Sit down! Your blocking my rearview mirror!"

I sat back down in a huff and settled for taking Beck's hand instead. He didn't turn to look at me, but he was smiling. If he was smiling at me being shot down by Trina or at my hand in his, I'd rather not know. But his smile was pretty great either way, so who really cared?

We sat in the car for about only around 15 minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Beck was kind of right; those two _were _kind of annoying with all that lovey doveyness.

"Derrick, you're the best boyfriend eveeeeeeeer, you know that?" Trina beamed. I had rolled my eyes at that comment. Derrick was pretty great, but better than Beck? I doubted it. Derrick would gaze back over to her and smile.

"You're even better, cutie." I swear, I felt like gagging every time he said Trina was cute. _Cute_ was definitely not a word I would use to describe Trina. Maybe annoying, self-centered, ignorant, or even the "b" word (You all know what I mean, so don't make me say it!), but never cute.

When we finally arrived at the carnival, Beck pulled me out of the car before Trina even managed to stop it. As we ran farther and farther away from the car, I could hear Trina shouting incoherent words and Derrick bringing them to a stop. At moments like these, I was thankful to have Derrick around to control my sister's temper. Him being around meant I was no longer babysitting Trina.

"You know, that Derrick guy is pretty cool. He has your sister under control." Beck commented as we came to a stop in front of a long line at the ticket booth.

"Oh? So now that he's with Trina you like him, huh? Were you _jealous_ of Derrick, Beck? Huh? Were you?" I teased him. The color rose to his cheeks, though he turned around too quickly for me to comment on it.

"_Me_? Jealous of _him_? Definitely not. He's no competition to me," Beck answered as he turned back to me, all traces of his blush gone. I decided it would be fun to mess with him a bit.

"Really? 'Cause I think he's pretty great. Derrick is cool, smart, super considerate, and probably the nicest guy I've ever met. Not to mention he's sooooo good-looking," I mentioned to Beck nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, he's all those things. But look at me; I'm not bad myself, right?" Beck teased back, giving me one of those piercing looks of his. I turned away for a moment to catch my breath. A full year of dating, and Beck could _still_ manage to make me stop breathing with only one look?

I turned back and saw Beck was smirking at me, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. He obviously knew what he did to me. "Meh. You're okay. I'll settle for what I get. Don't worry though. Once Trina gets tired of Derrick, I'll go after him and confess my love to him," I said before giggling at Beck's eye roll.

After so much talking, we had arrived to the front of the line. The man standing inside of the booth was a short, chunky man who was obviously in desperate need on sleep from the nasty bags under his eyes. His hair line was receding, and he didn't even bother to smile as he asked Beck how many tickets he wanted. The man handed Beck the tickets he had requested, took his money, and shooed us away.

"See? That kind of service is exactly why we should have gone somewhere classier, like a restaurant or something," Beck pointed out, turning back to scowl at the ticket booth. I just shook my head and sighed.\

"Hey! Where do you two think you're going?" Trina yelled as she practically rammed into us, taking my arm in her surprisingly strong grip. "I have to watch over you two so Tori doesn't come home with unwanted _gifts_ from Beck."

I groaned as I remembered my dad's words while we were waiting for the guys to show up at our house. After some pleading from my mom (who apparently loved Beck) and sense talking from me, my dad had decided it would be okay if I dated Beck. He still liked to hover over us though, and reminded Beck constantly that I was my dad's baby and he was a cop who would do anything in his power to protect his child.

Anyway, our previous dates (that my dad knew of) had been at my house. Since it was our first anniversary, I had begged my dad to let us go out, and he agreed under the condition that Trina babysat us so I wouldn't come home pregnant or with his hickeys covering me head to toe. Yes, because Trina was _totally_ the best babysitter ever, and I would _totally_ let Beck do anything he wanted to me.

"Gifts? Gifts like what?" Beck asked, cluelessness evident in his features. Trina rolled her eyes and simply stated, "A baby. Duhhhhh! Gosh Beck, for someone so pretty, you have no brains."

I yelped at Trina's openness and Beck's eyes widened. His mouth opened, but he apparently couldn't bring himself to say anything so he closed it again. I stared at him, trying to read him. After a moment of silence, Derrick, who appeared to just have crash landed onto the same planet as us, yelled happily, "Alright, let's go have fun now!"

Beck took my hand in his again, tighter than before, and I was relieved. For a second I thought he'd been upset with Trina's blunt remark.

"So you brought them along so I wouldn't impregnate you?" Beck asked out of nowhere, taking me by surprise. A squeal escaped my lips and I jumped a little.

"It wasn't my idea! It was my dad's! And don't do shit like that to me! You really have a thing for making me freak out with your random comments, don't you?" I yelled, but more surprised than angry. Beck just laughed at me.

"Well, you're kind of funny when you're all nervous like that. It makes me laugh. Be happy that at least something about you makes me laugh. Your poor attempts at joking certainly don't," he added in as he turned to look at my reaction. I glared at him and looked through the carnival, trying to find a cool ride. That was when I really started to noticed the looks girls were giving me.

If looks could kill, I would've died about 100 times in the last two minutes. It wasn't like this was anything new. Girls always turned to look at Beck. Since this was the first time I'd gone out somewhere with hordes of people though, it seemed so much worse. Plus, those other times I hadn't been his girlfriend. Now I was, and I really didn't appreciate being hated by every girl in the area because of Beck.

"Hey you, stop being so pretty. Put on sunglasses and don't do anything with your hair. Girls are giving me nasty looks and staring at you like if you were some kind of god or something," I commented, surprised at how angry I sounded. Beck smirked in amusement.

"Who's jealous now, Tor?" he replied as he patted me in the back. I was most definitely not jealous! It was just….uncomfortable to have all these girls staring at my boyfriend. _My_ boyfriend. "If it helps at all, it's the same for me. Boys stare at you too, you know. You make it seem like I'm the only pretty one here, but I'm not. We're a pretty couple." Beck smiled as he poked at my cheeks until I reciprocated his smile.

"Alright. I believe you, we're a pretty couple. Now c'mon! let's go get on the Ferris wheel!" I pulled on his arm and he whined and complained about how cliché that was for so many romantic movies. I didn't really care if it was cliché or not. It was cute to be on a Ferris wheel with your boyfriend.

It _would've_ been cute, that is, but then Trina decided to tag along. Derrick tried to convince her to get on a different basket, or a different ride altogether, but Trina kept saying that she had to protect me from "Beck's roaming hands". Yes, Trina expected Beck and I to do who knows what on a Ferris wheel. In plain sight. I think Trina was purposely trying to ruin my date.

Trina talked for most of the time we were on the ride. It was impossible to create a romantic atmosphere. Beck was looking outside the basket at the miniature people waving up at us while I stared up at the ceiling of our basket. Even Derrick seemed kind of annoyed. His eyes were on my sister, but his hands were fidgeting like they had when he told me he liked Trina. After a moment, he spoke.

"Trina, could you stop talking now? Look, I've been trying to stay calm, but I'm terrified of heights. Seriously, I think I'm in the middle of a panic attack right now," Derrick said, sounding very flustered.

He was right about the panic attack. His face had turned a deathly shade of white, his hands were shaking, and he had even formed a few beads of sweat on his forehead. Trina looked over at him wearingly but didn't say anything. She took his hand and sent him a reassuring smile. Derrick tried to smile back, but he was too nervous to really be able to smile.

Beck scanned him over and tilted his head. "Hey, you okay man? I could yell out at the engineer so he can bring us down," he suggested, but Derrick waved his hand in front of Beck and shook his head.

"Thanks for being concerned Beck, but I'll be fine. There's only one more turn anyway," he assured him graciously.

The rest of the ride was quiet, thankfully. I guess Trina's concern for her boyfriend was greater than her need to speak. Beck and Trina both helped Derrick out, and as soon as he touched solid ground he appeared to have recovered some of his normal hue. I suggested we eat, seeing as how Derrick wasn't completely well yet. Everyone complied, and we headed off to a local pizza place.

"Is pizza up to your standards?" I asked Beck with a smile. He nudged me playfully.

"Yeah well, I guess pizza will have to do. I was thinking something cooler, like a falafel or Thai food, but whatever," he answered, throwing in his ever popular smirk. I laughed at that, and we stepped into the pizza place while back slung his arm around my waist.

The place turned out to be a lot fancier than I expected, something of the Home Run Inn variety. (**A/N: I don't know if Home Run Inn is just a Chicago thing or if they're everywhere, so here's an explanation if you don't know what I mean. Basically Home Run Inn is a pizza parlor, but it's super pretty and it looks like a fancy restaurant. :)**) We sat down and stuffed our faces with pizza and lemonade. After shoveling down all our food we all sat and talked for a while. Well technically, Trina and Derrick talked. _Beck and I_ sat and listened to their cutesy talk in disgust.

"Don't you feel like a third wheel here?" Beck commented while still staring at the oblivious couple as if they were a science project.

"Yeah, I feel like they're the ones on their anniversary date, not us," I replied, also observing the laughing duo in front of us.

"Well then, let's ditch," Beck said mischievously. He let go of his fork and his great acting skills took over. "Damn, I dropped my fork. Tori, come help me find it under the table." He eyed me expectantly and pulled me under the table with him when I didn't react.

"Pay attention! That was your cue!" Beck whispered as we crawled underneath tables until we reached the door. The serious looking guy standing at the door glared at us as we got up from the floor and went out the door, (**A/N: Hey that rhymed! :D**) but said nothing.

Beck and I walked until we came to a park just two blocks down. We laughed the whole way there about how Trina hadn't even noticed our rushed and completely failed exit. Derrick had noticed; I was almost sure of it. When Beck dragged me under the table I thought I saw him smile in our direction before looking back to Trina.

The park was one pretty place; it looked like not one child had ever stepped foot in it. The grass was the color green that grass on television was, there were flowers everywhere, and critters crawled around in every corner. As we got near the big fountain near the center of the park, I noticed a man selling cotton candy and I smiled at Beck innocently.

"Hey Beck, you 'wanna be super awesome and the best boyfriend ever and buy me some cotton candy?" I pleaded, holding onto his arm lovingly and giving him puppy eyes. He glared down at me, all the while maintaining that perfect smile of his.

"That's real mature of you, Tor. Why didn't you just say it normally instead of acting like a conceited little child?" he asked with mock disapproval. I shrugged and smiled happily as he headed towards the man with the cotton candy. I went and sat at a bench near two guys that looked about my age, who were talking animatedly about some concert that was coming up. I didn't pay much attention, seeing how it was a rock concert and all. Beck would probably know.

There was a space on either side of me; the one next to the two guys and one at the edge of the bench. When Beck returned, he didn't even hesitate on taking the seat next to the guys.

You have to understand, I'm a teenage girl. And teenage girls, for the most part, are overly romantic and spend far too much time reading romance novels or manga. I happen to be one of that overly romantic majority, so when Beck took the seat next to the guys, my mind automatically thought: _Beck probably doesn't want me to sit next to the guys!_, which I was sure was completely off. After a short moment's debate, I decided to ask him.

"Hey Beck, did you take that seat just so that I wouldn't be sitting next to those guys?" I whispered into his ear. The color rose to his cheeks, and I almost regretted asking him the question. Almost.

After a quiet moment, Beck responded. "….Yeah, but don't say it that way. It's embarrassing. Oh, and here. The cotton candy. You never took it from me."

I couldn't help but smile like a damn idiot when I heard him say that, even though he looked horribly embarrassed, looking at the ground and scowling.

"Let's share it," I said to Beck, who looked up with a raised eyebrow and his usual smirk back on his lips. Some red still tinted his cheek, but I was glad for that. It was a reminder that what he had said had actually happened and it hadn't all just been in my head.

After eating away at the cotton candy and having thrown away the stick, Beck and I sat on the bench, hand in hand. The guys were long gone, probably grossed out by the couple next to them that was kissing left over cotton candy off of each other. Had I been them a year ago, I'd probably be grossed out too.

"Let's walk back to your house. It's getting dark," Beck commented. He was right. The sky was turning a pretty shade of orange from the setting sun and the park was now almost entirely empty.

At that moment, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and stared at it in horror. The picture I.D. showed a posing teenage girl; Trina, of course.

"Fuck! Beck, we forgot about Trina and Derrick. Holy shit fuck; we are 'gonna get hanged!" I yelled as I shot out of the bench.

"Hey, relax. First of all, answer the call," Beck, calm as always, suggested. I groaned as I clicked the "answer" button and a burst of hysterical screaming came from the other end.

"TORI VEGA, GET YOUR ASS AND BECK'S BACK TO THE RESTAURANT NOW! YOU OWE ME $50! YOU BETTER NOT BE PREGNANT!" she yelled angrily. In the background I could hear Derrick's calm voice mumbling something I was incapable of understanding to Trina.

"Ugh, fine. You don't owe me anything. Just come over here so you don't get in trouble," Trina added in a much more relaxed tone before hanging up. Thank God for our pacifist, realist boyfriends.

"Well, today was certainly a lot of fun, wasn't it Vega? Quite the cliché romance settings, but I guess it can't be helped," Beck added as I sighed in relief. I rolled my eyes and laughed, and he took my hand in his as we ran back to the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**_ Damn. That was super long. I mean, I think this is the longest thing I've ever written outside of school! I really, really enjoyed writing this story, and hopefully, you all enjoyed reading it. Please review so I can know your thoughts on the story, how I can improve my writing, or anything else you would like to see me write. I hope to see you all very soon on a new story I'll be working on! :D Until, then!_

_-Ana_


End file.
